


The Okay Brothers

by SingingWhileCrying



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, Reference to The Fine Bros, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWhileCrying/pseuds/SingingWhileCrying
Summary: He never thought he would have to go through this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot I've been wanting to write since the shorts came out. I hope you enjoy!

He never thought he would ever have to go through this.

The sun started to set as Steven set up his camera, having to tell his followers on TubeTube an update. He wished it had never happened, but it has, and they deserve to know.

He presses the record button and moved farther from the lens, to reveal him sitting on his bed wearing his star shirt and jeans.

"Hi guys!" He says half-heartedly, trying to sound upbeat as he waves at the camera. It wasn't working. "You can probably tell what this video is about due to the title, but I have to explain what really happened."

He claps and holds his hands together. "It was earlier today. I had uploaded my reaction to the newest episode of Crying Breakfast Friends! I uploaded it and went to bed. Then today, I wake up and find out that it's been copyrighted."

His hands move apart, with one moving to his side and the other going to his head. "It was copyrighted because, apparently, another TubeTube account by the name of The Okay Brothers have now been able to copyright the term 'reaction' for videos."

His eyebrows tense, as suddenly he starts to speak louder while talking to the camera. "I didn't know that they could do that! I just wanted to share my reaction with everyone, not steal something! It wasn't even stealing, since it was a video I recorded!"

He looks directly into the camera, calming down. "I'm sorry if I got a little loud there, this whole thing is a bit complicated."

A small grin starts to form on his face, which widens slowly as he starts speaking again. "However, I just found out that I could still post my reactions to videos if I call them something different. I've been thinking that Universe Watches sounds good."

He claps his hands together again. "Anyway, thanks for watching this update video. I will be posting my watch of the next Crying Breakfast Friends episode when it airs in a week. Ok? Alright, I love you all. Bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I think this may be my first light-hearted SU fanfic I've written. I'll probably write more fluff eventually. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Criticism is appreciated, and I'm sorry if I wrote Steven a bit out of character. Thanks for reading, nonetheless!


End file.
